There Will Always be a You and Me
by Lizzaphor
Summary: Fang and Max finally discuss things that need to be discussed. They are all alone, in NYC, what will happen next? Co-written by pearberry14. The title is a quote from the fourth. R&R!
1. Vulnerable

**A/N Alright, I have a few things I need to say. Anyways, originally this was written because James Patterson I evil and won't get Max and Fang together, but four words, the fifth book, Max. Also, pearberry14 helped me out of a bit of a dilemma, and became my semi beta. It's not official, but she gave me ideas, and, yeah. So, I own nothing, not the characters or anything. Just this twisted plotline about the contents of this chapter and chapters to come. The song in this chapter, Vulnerable, is by Secondhand Serenade.**

"Max, are you ready to go?!" Fang yelled through the closed bathroom door.

"Just a second!" I yelled back to him. God, can he wait just one second? I threw on a pair of sneakers, and got ready to open the door that led to Fang.

My mom is back in Arizona with the rest of the flock, whom is terrified about the concept of expiration dates. I am, too, but I don't think it was necessary for Fang and me to go to New York City and rob the Institute to find _again_, but, hey, if it helps the rest of the Flock sleep at night, then so be it.

_"Max, why don't you go back to Dr. Martinez, this is really unnecessary, and probably a bad idea." _The wondrous Voice instructed.

"Bad idea? Right now, tonight, it's just an innocent date! If anything is stupid enough to come after us, we'll attack them before they get the chance, like any other time! And did you start up on some drama lessons? That was pretty well spoken, there, buddy. Now goodbye!" I mentally fired back at the Voice.

Oh, did I mention that Fang and I are going to try to get a mini vacation out of this, and we're going to go on a date, well, try to, at least.

And, thank God the Voice decided to go away.

I looked myself over in me and Fang's hotel bathroom mirror, and sighed.

I looked normal, not as stressed as I normally was, which will probably change.

I walked out of the bathroom, slightly embarrassed about being such a bathroom hog, I hope he doesn't have to go or anything. That would be defiantly embarrassing.

Then I saw Fang, and I got little bubblies in my stomach that told me I want to walk forward, and the back of my head told me to go back in the bathroom. But I don't have time to think about that.

He looks normal, hot, dressed in all black, except he's not emotionless, he's excited.

I bet Dr. Wonderful or the Red Haired Wonder never got him as excited as he looks now.

"You look great," Fang said, and he put his callused, rough hand on my cheek.

I leaned my head into his hand, like a cat does when you pet their head. Which is _really_ ironic, because we're bird kids, and cats eat birds, and never mind, that would have been funnier if I didn't say that? He looked shocked, and leaned in for a kiss. I closed my eyes, and decided it would be fun to play with him a bit, and when he was about an inch away and very focused on making out with me, I pulled away very suddenly.

"Max!" He began to say, but I stuck my tongue out and went to walk out the door.

"I'm hungry, and if I know you, you are, too. Let's eat." I said teasingly.

He followed me out the door, and closed it behind him. We went to go into the elevator, (because this hotel's stairs were only for fires and emergencies, that's how fancy shaky they are!) An overweight lady with a mass of curly red hair and wearing bright purple and yellow clothes ran out, chasing after two bright yellow canaries.

"Nick! Maxxy! Come back in, sweeties! I got you two a new ball for your pretty cage, and some yummy bird seed! Come on homeeeeee! Swack! Swack! Swack!" She yelled, waddling down the hallway.

Fang and I looked at each other, and then laughed into hysterics.

"Did that scare you off of read heads?!" I managed to gasp out.

Fang just nodded his head.

We ate in Burger King, and we took off in Central Park.

"Wanna go swimming?" Fang asked.

"Sure," I responded, and we changed our direction and headed off towards the beach.

We landed a few feet from the water, and did a 360 check of the area, when we realized it was safe, Fang unzipped his cool, zippy pants that can magically become shorts, and took off his shirt.

I did the same, except I had a tank top underneath my shirt, so I left that on.

I went and dipped my toes into the water, and the cool water cooled me off from flight. It felt really good, so, I dived in, my wings kind of out.

I looked back and was slightly stunned. I've seen Fang with his shirt off before, and I was used to t. But, in the pale moonlight with nothing but his shorts on kind of sweaty from flight, and his wings were extended, he looked kind of like one of those Greek gods, only he would be one of the night, or birds, or something like that.

But why does this make me so bubbly inside?

Because if I do one little thing, he'll be mine? Not a twenty one year old sciencetist's? Or a red haired slut that needs to get a life?

I really don't know.

I was sculling and having one of those, I don't care moments, looking at the sky and the moon and the stars, something nudged me on my back.

What the heck?

It did it again and a million questions ran through my head. Where was Fang? What kept touching me? Should I be worried?

The third time it did this, I got a little freaked, but, hey, I've dealed with worse, right?

What ever was underneath me grabbed me, and I shrieked. It's kind of hard to turn around in water, while struggling against whatever has you, and it has surprising strength. So, I awkwardly turned, with adrenaline coursing through my veins, preparing for a fight. It pulled me under, and I jumped up, and I saw who my captor was.

Fang.

"Damn it, Fang! You scared me!" I yelled, but he grabbed my waist and pulled me under the water again.

You're _really_ not gonna believe what happened next, Fang, Mr. Emotionless, Mr. Freaking _Emo, _tickled me. You heard me, tickled me.

I know what you're thinking, that you can't feel being tickled under water, but, yes, you can.

He was holding my arms tightly my side, so I couldn't do much, hence having neck down under water. So, I laughed. I choked a little, but I didn't die, so that's okay.

Then I drowned a little bit, and Fang pulled me out of the water. He was laughing, too.

We were still laughing; we couldn't stand well, so we rolled onto the soft sand and sobered up.

It was one of the weirdest moments of my life, but it felt right. I really need to talk to him, tell him everything.

I wanted to tell him why I resisted him, why I love him, why I hate him, everything.

God, what's wrong with me?

"You know, Max, we _really _need to talk," Fang said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Can you read my mind, Fang, because, that's what I was thinking, and that would suck, _really_ bad." I said.

We were laying side-by-side, and I wanted to be closer.

So, very inconspicuous, I skooched closer to him, he looked at me in surprise.

"I'm just cold, that's all," I mumbled. If you've been paying attention at all, you would know I'm lying.

Suddenly, he put one arm around me, and with his other hand, he held my other hand.

We didn't talk for a while, which was no surprise, and I was okay with that. I got to gather my scrambled thoughts, and I loved every moment he held me.

"Max, I'm going to say something you won't really like that much. I really, really, love you. I want to be with you forever, but not like a brother or a best friend that I've been to you for the past fourteen years. Cooperate with me, please." Fang said, and, wholly crap! That is the longest thing I have ever heard Fang say.

Now I was shocked. He always knew how to be the conversation starter. Shoot, I should start talking soon, before he finds some red head life guard. Or, I'd harsh his mellow, which isn't easily harshed.

"Uh, I love you, too, but you know how this crap makes me feel, right? But, that doesn't matter, because you were right, we do really need to talk. Really, though, you say you love me, but then watch as some bikini wearing red head life guard comes over, and you go all google eyed." I said, hating every word I said.

"You might now know this, but I prefer brunets, and I do love you." He said, and you'll never guess, when he said this, he turned in the sand so I was on top of him.

I started to splutter something incoherent, but he put his finger to my lips.

"Max, I love you, and you love me, right? And right now, that's all that matters." I nodded my head.

"Good," and with that, he got up from the sand, causing me to fall flat on my face and swallow a mouthful of sand. Then, he pulled me up from the sand.

When I opened up my hand, a silver chain with two beautiful charms already on it. The charms were tan wings, like mine, and a creamy pair of fangs, with black around the edge.

Oooh, fangs, and its Fang. _Wow,_ I'm really slow. Hee, hee, hee.

"Thank you, their beautiful," I said, but I don't want to know how he bought these.

"You're welcome," and he kissed me.

This may shock you, but I kissed Fang deeply, with a lot of enthusiasm.

So, for the next hour, we kissed in the sand by the ocean without any problems. Would that surprise you?

"Oh, how sweet!" said a very melodious voice.

This voice sounded a lot like an Eraser, which would be weird, because we killed them all off.

Fang broke the kiss to see who our intruder was.

"What the hell?!" Fang yelled, because, surprise, surprise, it was an Eraser. "We thought you were all dead!"

And with that, we got into action mode. Adrenaline pumping through my veins, I prepared for a roundhouse kick into his neck.

"No, we went incognito with someone who is preparing for a battle against you, mutant freaks." the Eraser said.

At that, Fang and I kicked the Eraser's sorry little butts, and flew away, back to our nice little hotel rooms.

"_Max,_" the Voice said, _"go h_ome, _be smart, and go!!_"

"Shut up!" I mentally yelled.

Ella gave me some pajama pants so I could be extra comfortable and actually sleep well. I put those on, and I left my tank top on.

I crawled into the bed, exhausted, and Fang turned on the radio, he always did like music. There was a really nice song on, and I closed my eyes, just listening.

"_**Share with the blankets that you're wrapped in, because it's cold outside, cold outside, cold outside. Share with me the secrets that you've kept in, because it's cold inside, cold inside, cold inside.**_

_**And you're slowly shaking fingertips show, that you're scared like me so, let's pretend we're alone. And I know you may be scared, and I know we're unprepared, but I don't care.**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me, what makes you think that you are invincible; I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure. Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable, impossible.**_

_**I was born to tell you I love you. If that's a song already, I get a B in originality. And it's true I can't go on without you. You're smile makes me see clear. If only you can see in the mirror, what I see…**_

_**And you're slowly shaking fingertips show, that you're scared like me so, let's pretend we're alone. And I know you may be scared, and I know we're unprepared, but I don't care.**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me, what makes you think that you are invincible; I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure. Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable, impossible. **_

_**Slow down, girl, you're not going anywhere. Just wait around and see, maybe I'm much more. You never know what lies ahead. I promise I can be any one, anything. Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed. I can be any one, anything. I can be what you need.**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me, what makes you think that you are invincible; I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure. Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable, impossible."**_

By the end of this song, Fang crawled into bed with me, and just held me.

"Max," his voice was slightly shaking, "I love, really, I do." he started to say, but I turned so I would be on top of him.

Surprisingly, Fang didn't look uncomfortable, even though my weight should really irritate his wings, because he's on his back.

"I want to be with you forever," he repeated.

He turned, so I was now on bottom, and then turned again.

"Are you okay with this, Max?"

Normally, I would pretend to be clueless, and then make a wisecrack, but this wasn't a funny time; he was serious.

I wanted to, but I shouldn't. I mean, would if we fight after, because I did something wrong? Or right? Would if, like, some random new creation comes along to kill us when we are in the middle of our little intimate scene? Or, what if he thinks I'm easy or something?

The oddest thing is, this is Fang, intent on… seducing me! What if this is a Fang clone or something? Really, I mean, what the hell?!

_"No, Max, really, don't,"_ the Voice said.

But, too bad for the Voice, I said "yes," when the Voice was saying, "no."

Oh, well! Too bad for the Voice.



The next morning, I woke up, lying on Fang.

His fingers were running up and down my spine, brushing against my wings, which were slightly out.

I feel so stupid. I hope I'm not hurting him or anything, I mean, he's been in worse situations, but, this has to be the most embarrassing for both of us. I hope he's not thinking about this when we go back to the Flock. I _really_ don't want Angel seeing this, _at all._

"Are you okay?" Fang asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? Just a little sore, nothing big or anything. How long have you been up?" Oh, nice, now I'm rambling.

"A little while, you look so pretty when you are sleeping. Come on, we've got a big day, kind of."

Woo, time to rob the Institute, again.

Well, sort of, anyway.

**A/N Was it alright? Hit or miss nay or yay? That is the longest chapter, story, anything I've written for fanfiction. The characters were a little different, but they have to be for the story to take off, hee, hee, hee. Wow, 2,642 words, and nine pages. Wow. Read and review, please! Dances with Disani water, OUT!**


	2. Two Weeks LaterWeek 3

**A/N Don't eat me. I own nothing.**

**MPOV**

Two weeks have passed since Fang and I "connected." It was all good. So yeah, we're here to get more Flock information. Sorry, no romantic dates, or walks on the beach. Well, we're not so supposed to anyways. We need to know when we were actually born, or, if we have expiration dates and when those would be.

So, Fang and I were running through the sewers to the place where we remember the Institute being. Then, I felt as if someone had punched me in the gut, harder than I ever wished to experience.

I ran over to the guard rail, and through my guts up. Well, that's what it felt like anyways. Fang came over and held my now long hair back from my mouth and former breakfast.

"Max?" Fang's voice had a different tone; he was worried.

I stood up and wiped my mouth.

"Are you okay? Can you fight if necessary?" Fang asked.

"God, Fang! You're so different, you're scaring me!" I teasingly scolded him. "When did you start caring anyway?"

"Oh, you foiled my plan. I was going to get close to you and then kill you. Then I was going to take over the world." He had that serous, sarcastic tone he was so good at in his voice when he said that.

For some reason, that bothered me, and my eyes pricked with oncoming tears? Gah!

"Max, you know I was kidding, right?" He was slightly freaked. I don't blame him, I was, too.

"Yeah, I was just trying out my acting skills, now let's run." I said, plastering a fake smile on my face.

So we ran off, and every now and again, Fang looked at me this way and that.

"_Max, go to your mother's house, it's for your own good." _ The Voice said, annoying the you know what out of me.

What was the Voice's problem?

For the rest of the way, Fang and I were silent.

Oh, my gosh! I just realized something. I am not a virgin anymore. Neither is Fang. Wow.

We saw the drain that leads to the Institute, and Fang and I looked at each other wordlessly.

We slipped down the slimy, disgusting drain.

He _must_ have realized he isn't a virgin either. He's not stupid. But not to Dr. Wonderful! Oops, we didn't use a condom. Oh, well.

My eyes prickled _again_ with tears. What is going on? I can't just be tired…

"Alrighty, we go in there, kick some butt if needed, um, hack into the computers, find out expiration dates, and find out when we _really_ were born. Any questions?" I told Fang. He raised his hand.

"Yes, Fang?" I asked him.

"Yes, what is the square route of eighty one?" He asked.

I hit him and rolled my eyes at him.

We walked quietly down the hallway; the plush rug and everything was still there! The Institute hasn't changed much. You know what; I'm really sick and tired of saying "the Institute." How about we call it T.I.? I hope it doesn't badly rap. Get it, T.I. is a rapper? He's not that good? Never mind, I shouldn't have said anything at all.

So anyways, we were quietly walking down the halls of T.I., sadly, Fang and I weren't in the mood to fight.

So we got into the room with all the computers. This may be hard because we don't have Nudge, oh well. A computer was logged on, so it was easy.

Now these people are _really _stupid. They had an 'Avian File.' Stupid people.

Fang jumped on, clicked on it, highlighted it, and printed it. Then we sat for twenty minutes or so, waiting for the printer to print. We were impatient, and when it finished, we grabbed it and ran.

"Hey!"

"There they are!"

"Get them!"

"What the heck are you doing, Fredrickson?!"

And all these wonderful things followed us down the hall.

Fang and I turned, and fighting sounded really fun- especially against white coats.

One came up behind me, and instantly, I attacked. Fang did the same. Many times.

After we got the last of them and one last sucker punch, I remembered something.

When we got back to the hotel, I ran to the bathroom to look at my mini calendar Ella gave me for my "friend."

Fang and I were "together" two weeks ago! I was supposed to get my period ten days ago!

Before I knew what I was doing, I ran out of the bathroom.

"Max, what's up?" Fang asked, stretched out on the couch in front of the T.V.

Crap.

"Uh, I'm gonna go get some soy milk. Want anything?" I stammered. Smooth Max, smooth. But soy milk _does_ sound good.

"Ah, no, thanks, want me to go with you?" He asked. Oh, he's so sweet.

"No!" I nearly shouted.

"Okay? Whatever, hey, I love you." Fang said.

"Love you, too," I cried all the way down the elevator.

I got out of the elevator and wiped my eyes.

As I walked to the nearest C.V.S., I sorted all of my jumbled up thoughts.

Why am I so emotional? I thought Fang was the _emo_tional one. Get it, _emo_tional, _emo, _Fang, forget it, the joke sucked anyways, why I even try, I don't know. But I really hope what I think isn't true.

Ow, stomach ache.

Anyways, why am I even getting a test? It's pointless anyways.

Oh, because I had sex fourteen days ago and my period was supposed to come ten days ago. That's why.

Normally, pregnant people's bodies wouldn't even register the fact that they were pregnant anyways.

But I'm a freaking mutant, and mutant babies might grow quickly for all I know!

So, I got a few different tests off the shelves and went over to a stressed twenty something year- old lady who was standing behind the register.

"Pregnant, maybe? Or for someone else?" She said.

"Oh, hold on," I said and grabbed carton of chocolate soy milk from the mini fridgey thingy they have going on.

"It's for my mom," I lied as she wrung up the tests and milk.

"Uh huh," she mumbled.

"What?" I said.

"Well, do you know how many teenage girls lie and say that their moms want tests when really it's for them? Just because they were stupid and get themselves pregnant! I was there once, fifteen years ago, I would have gained something amazing, but he was taken away from me!" She yelled!

"Wow, um, I'm really sorry, but this _is_ for my mom." I said.

"You're lying," she replied.

I sighed. "Okay, well, this is for me, I made a mistake with my boyfriend, we didn't use a condom, but it's too early to tell." I softly said.

"Well, always use a condom, that's really dangerous. I hate to see a pretty girl like you get her childhood taken away from her, like I would have lost mine if he didn't die." She said.

If only she knew. "It's already taken away," I said,

"School!" I said as a touch of concern came to her face.

"Oh, well, here you go and good luck." She said.

"Thanks, and I'm really sorry about your baby," I said.

"Yeah, if only Nick stayed with me," she said, as I handed her the exact change and left.

That was odd. Hey, it's NYC, baby! But she _was _nice. Maybe there is good in the world.

Something hissed as I was walking. He he, it was a cat!

As I walked to a McDonald's to take the test, I walked by a playground with moms and dads and kids, all playing together. Aw, if only I had a childhood. Maybe I wouldn't be in this mess. But I wouldn't have Fang or the Flock.

I walked by a pound, and shuddered as I saw cadged animals. I almost let them free.

I found the McDonald's, and I went to the bathroom in there.

A few minutes after I peed on the sticks, I got results from the tests.

Test 1- positive

Shoot, two more to go.

Test 2- negative

Thank goodness! Now it's time for the tie breaker, I can almost _hear_ the dramatic music.

Test 3- positive.

Shit, shit, shit, oh, shit!!!

I'm pregnant.

Now how to tell Fang and the Flock.

How to tell Fang he's a dad.

What am I going to do?!

**A/N How bad was that? I know it was short, and I know it was kinda cliffyish, but oh well! Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, readers, people who favorite this, and people who alerted this! I love you! Now press the greenish reviewy button! Maybe I'll add another chapter today. =)**


	3. Telling Fang

**A/N You all have every right to be mad at me because I'm updating really late and the chapters are kinda spaced out. I am soooo sorry. This chapter is dedicated to whoever is reading this and doesn't hate me! I would like to let you know that my FanFiction notebook has gone through a lot. Jelly beans melted on it, it's been lost many times, and it's even been thrown away, (but at the top of the trash, I saw it and flipped and saved it, I did not go dumpster diving for it.) Pearberry14 helped write this chapter, so let's give her like, a round of applause! Haha. I own nothing. I know you've been waiting for this chapter for a while so I'm just gonna get on with it. Enjoy my wonderful readers. =)**

**MPOV**

"Hey, Fang," I said, walking in to our hotel room. "Uh, Fang? Fang? Fangy?"

Did he go off looking for me? I wasn't even gone that long so he _must_ be overreacting. Oh, hey, it's been two and a half hours. Oops. Should I go find him or wait here? I'll wait.

I sat on the couch drinking the yummy soy milk waiting for Fang. He'll come back eventually.

After five minutes I got really bored and impatient so I turned the T.V. on. Nothing good was on so I turned on the news.

"Studies show that teenage pregnancy went up to 11%. This eighteen year- old gave birth to her son when a twelve year old was giving birth also. **(A/N I doubt these are accurate I just made them up because it seemed relevant and stuffs. On with the story (=)**

"Just in, a fifteen year- old girl went out to buy some soy milk two hours and forty five minutes ago and hasn't returned.

She was probably at a C.V.S or local gas station. If you see anything, please call this number: 555-555-5557. **(A/N Not an actual number, don't call it)** A younger boy was out looking for her and an older woman reported her missing for him. Please help, her family must be distraught." the news caster lady reported.

"Fang! You idiot!" I yelled, as I yelled that, I felt sick to my stomach, so being the smart bird kid I am, I ran to the bathroom and vomited my guts out.

"Ugh," I gurgled, but then I remember exactly why I was sick, so I threw up some more. After that, I had a good crying session because I am so tough.

"_See Max, I told you this would happen. Yet you didn't listen!" _the Voice so rudely interrupted.

"Go away; I can't deal with you for, for NINE FREAKING MONTHS!" I mentally yelled. Who knows, maybe I actually yelled it.

"_Nine weeks actually. This isn't your average pregnancy. The fetus is growing at a very fast rate. Will you keep the baby?" _The Voice rambled.

"Fang and I have to talk about it. He doesn't even know." I said, and ignored the Voice if it even said anything else.

I got up from where I was laying on the floor and took and took a deep breath. This isn't just my baby, its Fang's too. I need to tell him. First I should find him though. I looked in the big mirror the stretches around the perimeter of the bathroom. I don't _look_ any different. Not yet anyways. I put my hands to my belly tilting to see if I could see a difference at a different angle. The smallest little nudge nudged me. From my stomach! It was so small I might have made it up. It nudged me again, and this time I yelped.

"Yeep!" I yelped.

"Max, you're back! Are you okay?" Fang asked, running into the bathroom. There was a teensy amount of worry and joy etched on his face.

"I'm fine, Fang. You didn't want any soy milk, right?" I said, laughing, "I drank all of it a while ago."

"No, but Max, you shouldn't disappear like that. Mutant flock leaders are at serious risk now a day." He said seriously, and I laughed.

"You wanna get something to eat? McDonalds?" He said, and I couldn't help but agree.

We were just walking to the nearest McDonalds, it felt so great. Just Max and Fang, Fang and Max. My happiness came to an abrupt stop. Fang and I won't be alone for a while. We aren't alone. We haven't been for about three weeks.

I looked over at Fang. He was quite and looked like he was thinking something through. He looked so mature. He's been through so much. His mature look won't go away. Especially when I tell him.

Once we saw the golden arches, I inhaled deeply. Yum!

We waited in line and Fang ordered for the both of us.

"Can I get four large sodas, uh, three honey mustard crispy snack wraps, five cheeseburgers, and, um, a ceaser salad. That's for here." He said.

The cashier gave us a disbelieving look. She made a gesture that showed she wanted him to come closer. She had red hair, and her name tag said "Flo." She would be kinda pretty or whatever if she didn't have that big zit on her top lip. Fang'll hate that!

"Is your girlfriend pregnant?" She asked.

"No, does she look it? And you shouldn't be one to talk! We are only fifteen and that is not your business, it's _ours._" He said while I blushed. I blushed! Ew, what is wrong with me! Besides that fact that I am fifteen and pregnant.

We got our food and sodas and sat in a table at the back.

We ate, and I decided Fang had a right to know. And soon.

Ugh, this is gonna suck big time! I took an uber deep breath.

"Fang?" I stammered. Oh God.

He put his cheeseburger down and looked at me.

"You, like, okay?" He said, and I briefly smiled.

I grabbed his hand.

"Fang, I have to tell you something," I took another deep breath and looked at my shoes. "I'm… pregnant." I mumbled.

Usually Fang is really quite and takes everything in silently. That would have been a hell of a lot better than his reaction now.

"You can't be pregnant Max, you are only fifteen! **(A/N If anyone can tell me what show that was from, I'll dedicate the next chapter to whoever tells me first! And that next chapter is coming soon. I promise.) **You can't be becoming a mother, you just can't. I can't be becoming a father. It would tear the Flock apart. If you're pregnant that's, just, like, freaking wrong! We already have problems, and a baby wouldn't work. At all." He said.

Now this _really_ pissed me off. He wasn't carrying his baby around, overwhelmed with emotions, and he's not gonna be a damn mom! Maybe if someone carried a condom or something, we wouldn't be in this mess! Now what am I gonna do if Fang won't help?!

I'll go to my mom. I should tell the Flock, too.

I got up and left. I never even gave him an explanation as to where I was going to. I ran out of the McDonalds and flew.

Hey, look, it's that CVS with the nice lady. Sweet. I landed behind the store and ran in.

The nice lady was in the store, closing it up.

"Oh, sweetie! You okay?" She said.

I looked over, and she looked like something I've been looking at all my life.

"No," I managed to choke out, and I bursted into tears. Now you may be question why I'm letting this lady see me cry and stuff when I don't even know her. I guess I just trust her.

"Oh, come here," she said, gathering me into a hug.

For a while, I sobbed on her shoulder. Finally, I looked up and it was getting dark out.

I sniffled, "thank you, you are so kind." I said, gathering myself together.

She smiled at me, and hesitantly, I left. I walked behind the store, and took off and flew back to the hotel to gather my stuff so I can go back home to my mom's.

I got there and quickly tossed stuff into a backpack, hoping to not to see Fang. I grabbed the papers Fang and I printed out and stuffed them in back pack.

I grabbed the bag and went out to the balcony. I took off, and I caught a glimpse of a distraught Fang. I flew off into the cold, dark night with tears streaming down my face. I flew super fast so Fang wouldn't be able to catch up to me.

When dawn finally started to break, I landed in my mom's backyard. I ran to the door and knocked hard. My mom finally came down and let me in with her arms wide open.

She brought me to the kitchen table and sat me down. She moved around the kitchen some and brought me some hot cocoa and a giant plate of homemade chocolate cookies. I started to eat the cookies and told her what was going on. She nodded a lot.

Once I finished my story, she gave me a big hug and brought me into the bathroom and started a shower. I started to undress myself, enjoying the steam coming from the shower.

My mom gasped a little at my little belly. I did, too.

I got into the shower and started to relax. I closed my eyes and enjoyed this peaceful moment. The hot water started to run out, so I turned the shower off and got out. I dried myself off and wrapped a fluffy bathrobe around myself that my mom left out for me.

It was get pretty light outside as I went into the kitchen where my mom was making breakfast for the Flock and Ella.

"Max, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better. Kind of hungry, though." I replied.

I sat down looking out the bay window near the kitchen table.

My mom came over and gave me a plate of oatmeal pancakes, **(hahaha pearberry14!)** eggs, and bacon in front of me.

I said, "thank you so much for all of your help mom. I appreciate it so much. I love you." And I dug in.

I saw something pass by the big bay window. It was Fang. He walked in the door and I froze. He sat down at the large, round table and sat across from me.

"I am so sorry, Max. I wasn't expecting that." he said.

I gave him the cold shoulder and continued to eat. My mom left the room.

"Please, Max! Talk to me!" He begged.

"You aren't helping," I said.

He stopped talking.

I had finished with my oatmeal pancakes, which where oddly good, so I got up to clean the dishes.

I was in the middle of washing the dishes when I got another small nudge from inside me.

Except this nudge was a big nudge.

It was enough to stop the world from moving. I gasped for air, and I fell. There is actually a little person, a freaking _baby_ in me! It's growing and depending on me!

Fang caught me and carried me over to the couch; I was too shocked to fight against him.

"Max! Max, what's wrong?!" Fang yelled. Once we got to the couch I grabbed his arm.

"Fang, there really _is_ something in me, depending on me, Fang," I whispered because I couldn't ruin this moment in time.

"Yeah, Max, there is, isn't there?" Fang said, and he looked like he was just realizing that, too.

"It was the most important feeling in the world; I've never felt something as amazing as that." I said, and as corny as it sounds, I looked into his dark eyes. He really looked alive, and that's something most people don't get to see.

"Max, we have to keep this baby," Fang said.

"You sure you want to? I mean I want to and all but-"

"Yeah, even though the School will probably want it if they find out. Yeah, this baby is ours."

"Fang, I love you," I said.

"I love you, too,"

He put his head on my head and we were sitting up. His face was not even an inch from my face and we were just looking into each others' eyes, so content like that.

Obviously, our moment just _had_ to get interrupted.

**A/N Did you like it? Just remember who ever figures out what the quote, "you can't be pregnant, Max, you're fifteen!"Gets the next chapter dedicated to them. Cept the name isn't Max, its Amy. Just so you know, this chapter was 2, 152 words! Woot! Review please and I'll give you a flying piggy! I promise to update soon! =)**


	4. Telling the Flock and Nudge's Cat

**A/N Okay, well you guys are all amazing. I almost have 1,000 views on this story! I love you all! I got a few correct guesses on where the quote "you can't be pregnant Max, you're only 15!" Is from. It's from Secret Life of the American Teenager. So this chapter is dedicated to a few people, pearberry14, starsandwings4ever, maxride-twilight-fan, and gypsyprincess94. Pearberry14 also helped write this chapter. All mentioned in this author's note gets a round of applause! Haha. I'm so proud of myself; I updated two days after my other chapter!!! =) So, on with the chapter!**

**MPOV**

"Fang, you are the man!" Iggy yelled right in Fang's face.

How a blind kid could shock us might surprise you. He has amazingly good hearing, being a blind mutant freak and all.

Iggy raised his hand for a high five and Fang did nothing. I don't think he knows what Iggy is talking about. I don't anyways.

"Dude, really though, you are the man, but next time use a condom." Iggy said, being slightly perverted. Ohhh so that's what he's going on about! I don't really blame him in this situation, but I'll hit him anyways.

Since it sounds so fun, I got up and slapped him across the face.

"Max, that's not fair! I can't hit you! But when you have that kid I'll hit you, but I could also get back at you in a few different ways without hitting you…" Iggy said,

Aw, I forgot. If I screw up my body in an injury, I could mess up my innocent baby. Damn.

"Iggy, I would say keep those thoughts to yourself, but Angel would know what you're thinking. So, if you're gonna think them, go far away from Angel. But, just for the record, you shouldn't think them, say them, or do them. You sexist pig!" I said.

Iggy just glared blindly at the sound of my voice.

"Iggy, man, wanna go get Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy?" Fang said.

Iggy just walked away, grumbling.

A few minutes later, Iggy walked down the stairs alone.

"Uh, Iggy? Weren't you going to get the rest of the Flock?" I said.

"Yeah, they'll be down in a minute or two. But I'm sticking around; I wanna hear this!" Iggy said, crossing the room to Fang. "Fang, since you have Max and stuff, think you can get me a girl from your blog? Maybe a tall blonde? But like, really blonde, not dirty blonde or anything?" He asked Fang.

"Iggy, I would, but I'm thinking maybe you're a little too horny. I can hear you all the way down the hall when you have your little wet dreams." Fang said.

"Yeah, but maybe you wouldn't have to worry about that if you hooked me up with a girl from your blog!" Iggy said, sounding desperate.

"No," Fang said.

"Oh, Fang, please?! You don't know how horny I am!" Iggy said.

"Iggy, you horny, sexist pig, shut up!" I said. Right when I said this, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge came down the stairs.

"Max, what's horny?" Gazzy asked.

"Iggy," I answered, smiling sweetly.

"Oh," Gazzy said. You could tell he didn't get it but let it drop.

The Flock all sat around the couch that Fang and I was sitting on. How am I gonna say this?

"Um, well, Fang and I did some, uh, _talking_ when we were on vacation and, um, well-" I stammered on, Fang thankfully cutting me off.

"Well Max and I are now closer than ever and-" he said, this time I cut him off.

"We love each other and you guys a lot and-"

"We'll work this out and-"

I sighed and forced out two of the most fatal words to a teenage girl, "I'm pregnant."

"Holey chicken nuggets and noodles! I hope it's a girl!" Nudge yelled.

"Holey shit!" Iggy yelled, probably because he wanted to.

"Wait, is the baby coming because Iggy is horny?" Gazzy asked.

But they all said it at the same time so to a normal person without super good hearing would have heard, "holey shit and noodles, Iggy's a horny baby girl chicken!" But we all heard what they each said. Did you notice the one voice I didn't hear at all? That's right, Angel.

"No, Gazzy, the fact that I'm horny isn't why Max is gonna have a baby. It's because _Fang_-" Iggy said, but thankfully Fang elbowed him and the stomach and cut him off.

"No, it has to do with a beach, hotel room, and an Eraser, duh," Angel mumbled.

Once Angel finished saying that, Fang got up and ran out of the room. "I have to, uh, pee!" He yelled. Did anyone else notice that Angel had a bit of an attitude?

"Wait, there was a threesome?!" Iggy yelled in disbelief.

"No you idiot! An Eraser attacked us." I said.

"Max, what will you name it? I mean, if it's a girl you could name her Katelyn, or Sarah Lynn! Or something unique and beautiful and majestic like, like, Erika Lynn! Oh, my gosh! Or Elizabeth! No, that won't fit, I don't like that name. Hm, Miranda! That's a cool name! But if it's a boy, you could name him after that really cool old guy from that movie! What was it called? Harry Potter! Yeah, you could name him Albus Wolfric Persival Brian Dumbledore! Or, Edward! After that really dreamy guy in that vampire movie. Or it could be, Alexander! Or, or, Michael or Chris! Yeah, Chris! Or even better, Nick!" Nudge rambled. She said it all under a minute, must be a new record for her.

"I like Fnick the second," Iggy said.

I rolled my eyes, but he can't see me rolling them. "I am not naming my baby Fnick the second," I said. I'm starting to get really irritated. Then the baby kicked, really really hard. Not a sweet little nudge like usual. This actually hurt! Like an Eraser sucker punching me in the stomach. I started to gag and ran to the bathroom near the basement door.

I threw up, but thankfully made it to the toilet! Gazzy, such a sweet little kid, came up behind me and held my hair back. Nudge was chattering to Iggy, who went and got Fang.

"Hey, Max, feel better?" Fang said.

"Yeah," I gasped, and took some toilet paper and rubbed off all the puke on my face and flushed it.

We went upstairs to my room. Hm, Angel kinda disappeared from sight. Probably in her room.

I think Fang should have a say in names. I wonder what name he'd like. I think it's a boy personally. Not knowing the baby's gender is a fly in my ointment. Really though, how did someone come up with that?! It's kind of a gross thought. Like if a fly flew into ointment. Who uses ointment now anyways?

"Fang, what do you think about a name? I think it's a boy personally." I said looking down at my small baby bump.

"I don't know. Maybe, Andrew?" He said.

Andrew, Andrew. I like that name. Andrew.

"I like it. But what if my intuition's wrong and it's a girl? Let's pick a name for a girl." I said.

"Hm, let's see. What about Ashley?" He said.

"Ew, no! And not Lisa either," I said, glaring.

"Okay, then, Samantha?" He said, emotionlessly. I think he's just saying names now not really caring.

"What about Catherine? That name would make everyone happy. Nudge and Angel could call her Cat." I said smiling, and shifted closer to him. We were sitting on my bed and I got close, then I kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, I like it," he said.

I got up to tell the Flock we decided on names. The baby won't have a middle name. I never really made it off the bed; Fang grabbed my wrist and pulled on it. I would have fallen on my back but he caught me and instead I landed gently on the bed. He kissed my forehead, then my nose, cheek, and finally my lips. We kissed for a little while and I remembered I need to tell the Flock we decided on a name. I gently pushed Fang away.

"I gotta go tell the Flock," I said.

He made a whining noise in the back of his throat and I laughed. Did Fang just whine?

"One more minute, please," he said

"No, they need to know," I said and pulled him off the bed so he can come, too.

We walked into the living room where they were watching a movie. Angel saw us and left the room. Weird. Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy looked up. I sighed at Angel's odd behavior.

"We decided on a name. If it's a boy, it'll be Andrew. If it's a girl, it'll be Catherine." I said.

Nudge smirked. "I hope it's a girl so I can call her Cat! I want a cat! It should be a Persian. No, a tabby. No a Calico. No, it should be white and fluffy with sweet little pink paws and a pink nose and her fur would be so so so so so so so so soft! And she'd have a cute little belly but she'd be chubby! I'd get her a caller and name her… Miss Princess! The color would be pink and there would be rhinestones encrusted around it!" She trailed on and on about this cat.

All of a sudden, a cute little cat that was fluffy and white with pink paws and a pink nose that was chubby popped up right behind Nudge. She even had a caller.

The biggest smile came across Nudge's face. She picked up the cat, whose caller says Miss Princess and pet the cat. She kissed the cat's head and ran with it. "Angel, Angel! I got a cat!"

Angel ran in and looked at the cat. She started to pout.

"Max, I want a cat! Why does Nudge get one?" She said.

"I made it up! It was the most amazing thing ever! I made her up in my head and here she is! Can I keep her? Please Max? Please?" Nudge begged.

I sadly shook my head.

"No, we already have Total and Akila, and a baby is coming. No. Speaking of Total and Akila, where are they?" I asked.

"Doggy park," Iggy said shaking his head in disgust. He had a bad experience at a doggy park once.

"Please, please, please, please, please can I keep her?!" Nudge begged.

"No, I don't know when we are going to get attacked next, I'm sorry sweetie." I said, but I was already starting to give in.

"I'll make a sweatshirt for you! Um, it'll be large and comfy. It'll be red and it should say, um, "Careful, my boyfriend bites," and there will be large slits in the back already made for your wings." She said. It popped up in her hands.

"That is so cool! She can make stuff!" Gazzy said, "Wanna make me one of the suits that people use when in a toxic contaminated area?" He asked.

I looked at him weirdly.

Nudge handed me the sweatshirt. I put it on and it was the most comfortable thing I have ever had worn. She looked at me pleadingly.

"Sure, you can keep the cat, Nudge." I said.

She squealed and jumped up and down. She hugged me and picked up Miss Princess and went into her room. Most likely making a cat bed and whatever for the cat.

Angel looked at me and ran from the room, crying.

**A/N What a wonderful place to leave off! I forgot, I should mention the Flocks' ages. Fang, Max, and Iggy are 15. Nudge is 12, Gazzy is 9, and Angel is almost 8. I'm spending more time on Max's third week of pregnancy, so I'm planning on skipping ahead to the fifth week maybe. So, whoever reviews gets a magical pickle! It can sing and dance! I am hoping to update my other story, Jacob, I have Loved, cause I need to. Thanks again Kelsey Goode for an idea and pearberry14 for all your help! =)**


	5. Count Chocula

**A/N And we did it! There are over 1,000 views on this story! Thank you sooo much! I am so excited about this! **

**MPOV**

Angel just ran from the room crying. What's her problem anyways?

I followed her, and Fang followed me.

She ran up to her room and slammed the door behind her. Fang opened it and we ran in.

"Angel, baby, are you okay?" I asked. Angel was sitting on her curled in a little ball, crying.

"I hate you! Go away!" She screamed. That hurt. Really bad. I took a deep breath and was about to say something, when Fang jumped in.

"Angel, you don't hate Max. You never could. Now please, just tell us what's up." Fang said, his low voice comforting yet persuasive. He'll be a great dad!

"Fine, I don't hate you… but… but…. I wanna be your baby forever! You said I was now some other baby will be jumping in!" Angel cried out.

Oh. That's what this was about. Poor Angel, she's going to feel so neglected. Poor baby.

"Angel, you'll always be my baby. Always. You know that. Nothing will ever change that; there will just be a new baby to get love and affection. You won't be the youngest anymore you know. The baby will probably look up to you. Wouldn't that be cool?!" I said.

"Yeah, it will! I'm sorry, Max and Fang. I love you guys," Angel said and we hugged. "I'm gonna go see Nudge's new kitty!" Angel said.

Fang and I left the room and I went to see mom.

"Hey, mom, can I ask you a question?" I said.

"Sure sweetie," she said.

"Do you think you can tell how far along I am? And I think it's a boy. Is that an accurate guess?" I asked.

"It's mother's intuition; I guessing you are accurate. Now to tell how far along you are. Hm. How many weeks has it been?" She asked.

"Fang, how long ago did we have sex?" My mom winced when I said that and Fang blushed slightly. Fang blushed! Wow. I would have never guessed he had it in him. I never guessed he would have had something else in him either…

"Um, five weeks ago?" He said.

My mom smiled and said, "five months along then! Congrats!" I looked down at my belly. It wasn't very big. Not very big at all actually.

Nudge ran in.

"We have to take you shopping for the baby! We have to! We could get clothes and stuffed animals and toys and the furniture…" Nudge just rambled on and on and on. It was crazy!

"Nudge that's a great idea! The baby _will _be here in about three weeks and Max should rest up a little more than she is, just to be safe. You should go tomorrow, you, Angel, Ella, Max, and Fang. I'll stay here with Gazzy and Iggy. It would not be very smart to keep to pyromaniacs in a bug house alone together." Mom said. The traitor! Now I have to shop!

"Yay! I'll go tell Angel and Ella! Then we can go to all the best stores with baby stuff! I'm so excited! And Max can't put up a fight because she has to be careful because of the baby! And we can get her maternity clothes! Oh, yay! I can't wait! I can't wait!" Nudge said, running out of the room and down the stairs. Oh, joy. Shopping.

"Max, I want you to be careful. Something doesn't seem right. It could be me, but just engage in any activities that put you or the baby in danger. If someone attacks, you hide. You don't fight. Tomorrow, I don't want you carrying too much bags or anything. Please don't strain yourself Max, please." Mom said.

"Okay, I won't, promise," I said.

"That's all I ask," she said, and I smiled at her and Fang and I left the room and went into mine. Which we will soon turn into ours'.

"Wow, someone is fragile right now, huh?" Fang said, smirking.

I hit him and said, "Shut up, you'll have to deal with me you know." It was my turn to smirk. Suddenly, I really, really, _really_ wanted cereal. Not just _any_ cereal, Count Chocula. It was chocolate and marshmellowey, and so yummy!

"Fang?" I said, "Could you pretty please with a cherry on top get me some Count Chocula cereal?" I asked.

"Uh, Max, that only comes out around Halloween. Sorry."

I started to cry. I don't know why. All I know is I wanted the cereal really badly and I never really got much that I want and I mean, my life sucks! Why can't I just have this one little thing?

Fang was never good around tears. Never ever. He held me and said, "its okay, I'll um, get you the cereal. I'll be right back." He kissed my forehead and left.

Fang left. He left. What if he never comes back?! I wouldn't be able to go on!

I continued to sob. It was like, never ending I tell you! Why am I even like this? All of a sudden I needed to vomit.

I ran to the little bathroom in my room and threw up the contents of my belly. Well, except a few things like internal organs, my baby, and blood and stuff like that. But you get the idea.

I lay back down on my bed and slept.

"Max, wake up, I got the cereal." Fang said, shaking my shoulder gently.

I woke right up and wolfed the box down in less than a minute. I looked around the room. Fang.

"Fang, you are so amazing! I thought you left me! Now, make love to me. I love you." I said, desperately.

I just wanted to take up every part of him. Wanted to be him.

"I love you, too, Max, I'd never leave you." He said, and made love to me.

***********************One Lemon Later*****************************

We had just finished, I was gasping and about to ask for more, when suddenly, I blacked out.

**A/N And that wasn't my best but oh well. Again, a lovely place to leave off! I promised I'd update soon so I did. What'd you think? I thought through the whole plotline tonight so hopefully updates will be coming faster and this will be done by the end of August. Whoever reviews gets a FADORA!!!!!!! Haha = D**


	6. What's wrong with Max? Bad News

**A/N You guys are like, amazing. Almost 50 reviews! I thought I'd never even get **_**10**_**. Well again, thank you so much! Enjoy this chapter! **

**FPOV**

I was expecting Max to say something right after we, you know, did it. But she didn't. She did something I would never imagine, fell asleep, I think.

"Max," I said, shaking her shoulders gently, "Max, it wasn't that bad was it?" I'm expecting her to wake up and laugh. She didn't.

After about twenty minutes, I started to get worried. I got up and got dressed, then grabbed one of my tee shirts and put it on Max. It's better than nothing. Then, I looked around for Dr. M.

"Fang, hi! What's wrong?" She asked, noticing my worried look.

"Um, well, Max and I _did it,_ and she just kinda like, passed out or something. I thought she'd come out of it with in twenty minutes thinking she fell asleep but she hasn't woken up and I'm get kinda worried." I said. Wow, that's like something long for me to say.

"Fang! What did I tell you and Max?! Just by you two doing it, you could harm the baby or Max! Do you want that?!" She yelled. "Where is she?"

"Her room," I said, and we went to get Max.

She looked at Max, laying peacefully, wearing my tee shirt, and then she glared at me. I picked up Max, and we went out to her office thing. I layed Max down on the bed thing she has that doctors has. Why does she have this? So, she checked Max's pulse, blood pressure, stuff like that.

"Fang, she seems normal but just in case we should bring her to a doctor. I'm disappointed in your lack of judgment. Don't you know you shouldn't have sex while she's pregnant?" Dr. M. just kept glaring. "Now Iggy and Ella have to babysit! And I have to call the family doctor to see if she is available today!" Dr. M just went around the room, grumbling to herself. She called the doctor and we have to leave.

"Fang?" I heard a voice, a beautiful voice at that.

"Yeah, Max?" I said, and grabbed her hand.

"What's going on and why is mom running around like she's like, crazy?" She said, looking extremely unMax like, very vulnerable with her biggish belly poking out of the tee shirt.

"Well, you passed out. Something could be wrong so we are going to the doctor office to check up on you and the baby!" I said.

"Oh, Fang, we're stupid," she said, being a little more like herself.

I just gave her a gift; I smirked.

She and her mom walked out of the room, Dr. M supporting Max, so Max could get on underwear and a bra.

They came back a few minutes later, Max wearing some shorts under the tee shirt and a pair of flip flops. She came over to me and sat down, out of breath. So far she's been pretty strong and hasn't been too bad with cravings and mood swings but today she's been out of control.

"Okay, I told Iggy and Ella what's going on. It's time to go," Dr. M said.

Max got up to start walking but I picked her up.

"Fang, you don't need to carry me, I can walk. Or waddle." Max said, mumbling the waddling part under her breath. "No, really Fang, put me down. I'm not joking."

"Nope," I said, and she did the funniest thing, she started to hit me. It hurt a little bit but she stopped once we got to the car. I put her in the car and she buckled herself up.

We drove in silence. I held Max's hand but I didn't look up 'cause I was afraid she'd be mad.

Finally we got there. I opened Max's door for her and helped her out. She may only be five weeks or in our case five _months_ but she's different and weaker than other people as far along as she is. Some do like baby aerobics or whatever or jog. Max can barely walk.

We sat in some of those chairs, Max biting her lip from nerves and the smell of a doctor's office.

I was squeezing the chair from anticipation of waiting to know if she and the baby are okay. And the smell! Ugh! It's terrible! '

"Uh, Max Martinez?" The receptionist called out. We went over and there was the doctor standing there.

"Hi! I'm Dr. Smith, but you can call me Ruth." She had salt and pepper hair, kinda tall, and hazel eyes. She looked all nice and sweet and stuff but for all we know she could work for Itex. We followed her into a room that was all white and had a big white chair with some machinery. There were three other chairs across the room. Near the chair that looked like it could recline was an office chair that spins around under a desk. On that desk were paper work and a computer on top.

She led Max towards the big chair and Max sat down. She hooked a finger thingy onto Max's finger and that finger thing was hooked onto a big machine. She wiped some jelly onto Max's stomach, which was now bare, and on a big TV. like thing a picture came on.

"There is your baby. Now, it's smaller than it should be. It's a boy by the way. Max and Fang, it seems there are some defects that could be fatal to either Max, the baby, or both. I am so sorry. You have a few options, abortion, which I hate to suggest, you could have bed rest and carry out with the birth, which is very dangerous, or you could do surgery now which would give a guarantee Max will be okay but the baby wouldn't live very long. I'll give you some time to decide and I'll be back in about half an hour. If you need more time just tell me. Again, I am very sorry." Dr. Ruth said.

She left the room and Dr. M followed her, probably going to ask her questions.

This is the worst decision I could ever make. Kill the baby, surgery which will kill the baby after a few months, or Max could carry out the birth which could kill her, the baby, or both.

"Max?" I said. I went over to her and held her hand.

She hasn't taken her eyes off the picture of the baby. Our baby. Our baby Andrew.

"Fang, I know what I want to do," she said softly.

"What? I support your decision one hundred percent of the way," I said.

"I want to carry out the birth, Fang." Max said.

"Are you sure? That means bed rest for four weeks and you could die. Or the baby could. Is that what you want?"

She nodded her head and I knew the talk was over.

A little while later Dr. Ruth and Dr. M came back in. Dr. Ruth talked to us about our decision and stuff and gave us a wheelchair. Dr. M told her about baby stuff shopping.

We left and got pitying looks from other mothers and people who must have guessed our situation. Max just glared.

**************************The Next Day*********************************************

**MPOV**

Ugh, I've only been confined to my bed for a day and I'm already ready to kill myself.

I'll go through this though to give my precious Andrew life though. Fang says I'm strong and can live through the birth and I trust him with that.

Today I get to ride around a _huge_ mall shopping, in a wheelchair! My dream come true! Note the sarcasm. I haven't heard from the Voice in a little while, but that is for the best. I'd be completely crazy if it started to talk, especially if I'm at the mall and it talks.

So today, Ella helped me shower; (ugh) I got breakfast in bed, (why can't I go downstairs?) I had to pee so Ella helped me with that, too, (eek!) and my favorite, getting dressed with the help of Iggy. (That is just terrible! Everyone else was busy and I was nude, shudder. You can imagine how much Fang liked that one.)

Now I'm being wheeled to the car! Yippee!

"Fang, can you please just let me get up and walk a little bit?" I asked.

"Nope," he said.

"Please? I'll be your best friend?"

"Nope,"

"I'll rub your shoulders like you like,"

"Nope,"

This is just enough! He has no clue what I'm going through and he won't even let me stretch my legs?! I am risking my life for his and my son and he won't let me stretch my legs?! I started crying. I didn't even cry yesterday when I needed to. I was given the worst news of my life and I didn't cry. I'm crying now. This is just silly; he won't even let me walk around!

"Max, don't cry baby, this is for your own good," Fang said.

"I guess you're right," I sniffed.

He helped me into the car, and we drove off. Dr. M was driving Ella, Nudge, Angel, Fang, and I to the mall to shop for the baby. She's going to leave after giving us a ton of money. I was holding Fang's hand and Ella, Angel, and Nudge are chattering away.

We came into view of the dreaded three story mall after a little while.

I'll be tortured and wheeled around for ten hours. I'll be so tired and cranky like I'm a freaking three year old and won't even be able to get off my ass all day! Ugh, the things you do for the ones you love.

**A/N I know that wasn't all that long but it's not too bad, right? I was having a few issues with the doctor scene and all. Was it too bad? I'll probably update in a day or two. Sorry for not updating all weekend, I was at my dad's and was wicked busy. And I have exciting news! I'm wearing a fedora! Haha, who ever reviews will get the actor or actress of their choice! And whoever is the fiftieth reviewer gets the next chapter dedicated to them! =)**


	7. The Mall and the Ride Home

**A/N So whoever is the fiftieth reviewer to this chapter gets the next chapter dedicated to them. Just saying, because it could be a while before two people review and I wanted to update. So here it is! All songs in this chapter are by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

**MPOV**

So the mall isn't all _that_ bad. Not.

I've been given like, twenty weird looks, fifteen disapproving looks from old people, and about thirty pitying looks. Yeah, I've been keeping track. So far, we've been into Old Navy for baby clothes and maternity clothes, (which I didn't want to get because it's just wasting money, I'll be in labor in like, three weeks,) the Gap for baby stuff, the Children's Place for again, baby stuff. We even went into Hot Topic because they have baby clothes and a few maternity stuff. That was the only place Fang _didn't_ look awkward in. Now all that's left that we are planning on going in is Babies 'R' Us.

That's where we are planning on spending a lot of money in. We'll be like, set for stuff for now. We walked in and it was _freaking huge!_ There was toys, strollers, cribs, car seats, clothes, EVERYTHING!

"Max, why don't you and Fang go look at clothes while Angel, Ella, and I look at blankets and bedding! Oh, we could get Winney the Pooh themed! Or trucks or teddy bears! But since it's a boy we can't get princess. What sounds good to you? Oh, I'd just love to get him a teddy bear! Maybe one with a satin bow and a tan teddy or something! Oh, that'd just be perfect! Oh, would you mind if I got him a truck? But one with safe wheels and stuff because I would just_ die_ if Andrew choked on a wheel from a truck _I_ gave him! Oh, that would be terrible! Should his blankets be blue because he's a boy? Or would you rather a different color because you don't like stereotypes like that?" Nudge rambled on and on.

"Nudge, why don't you get some truck blankets and pillows? Like now?" Fang said, noticing that I had this wicked big headache from the way I was rubbing my forehead.

"Yeah, Fang, that sounds like a good idea," Ella said, pulling Nudge and Angel along with her.

"Uh, let's go look at like cribs and stuff," Fang said, wheeling me towards the giant wall of cribs.

"Fang, I feel like shit, I say we ditch this and go to Wal*Mart." I said.

"Nope, Babies 'R' Us is the best place to buy stuff for your new baby!" Fang said with mock enthusiasm.

"Well, hmmm, I don't see books anywhere for our new baby!" I said, copying his mock enthusiasm.

"Duh, that's why we are going to Barnes and Noble after," he said, nuzzling my neck. But of course he had to bend way down because even though I'm tall, I'm in a freaking wheelchair!

"Ugh," I groaned.

My headache eventually went away once Nudge and Angel went away with Ella. Today Ella was actually good and not that talkative. I wonder why. Fang and I were looking at a display of bottles and crap when a voice I thought I wasn't going to hear, ever again popped up. Actually, make that _two_ voices.

"Nick?!" The most annoying thing in the world said, Lisa. "Oh, Nick! I thought I wasn't going to see you ever again! And in Babies 'R' Us?! Wow!"

"Uh, yeah, hi," Fang stuttered.

"And you remember Sam, right? Well after you guys left we were both _so_ distraught and fell in love. But then I got pregnant and we ran away to New Mexico!" Lisa said.

"Lovely story," I said dryly.

"Wait, isn't Max your sister?" Sam said. Well, I guess I don't get a hello.

"No, that was a lie we had going," I said, "and hello, Sam! It's lovely seeing you, too!" I said.

Sam just kind of looked at me all surprised like. "So, you're pregnant?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "It was nice seeing you, but truthfully, it wasn't nice to see you, so we are gonna go," I said. Lisa kinda gasped and Sam rolled his eyes and they walked away.

"Nice, Max, we can't take you anywhere now can we?" Fang said.

I rolled my eyes and we continued our wonderful shopping spree.

After mom came to pick us up from the mall, we realized something. We have room for two people besides mom because of all the stuff.

"Well, how about Fang, Angel, and Nudge fly and Max and Ella will come with me?" Mom said.

"No, I go with Max incase anything happens," Fang said, and he gripped his hands tightly on my wheelchair to prove his point.

Ella rolled her eyes, "and what do I do, take a taxi?" She said.

"If you don't mind," he said.

"Excuse me?! Is that anyway to talk to someone?"

"I wouldn't know, I've only had Jeb to teach my right from wrong."

"Okay, break it up! Fang, just fly with Nudge and Angel. They can fly ahead and you can follow the car if it makes you feel any better. Ella goes in the car with me and mom. But, if you really wanna go in the car Fang, I can fly instead." I said, and everyone yelled "No!" at me. I guess I won't be flying then.

"Max, you know I would never voluntarily abandon you. Never. Are you sure you want me to fly?" Fang said.

"Yes Fang! Fly, please! I love you!" I said, shooing him away with my hands.

"I love you, too," he said, and his dark eyes just looked at me.

He helped me into the car and watched us drive away. Then, he, Angel, and Nudge went out to the back of the mall and flew away.

I sat alone in the back, listening to the radio, and Ella got wicked annoyed with it so she put in a c.d., and one of the prettiest songs came on and it kind of reminded me of Fang and me.

_VERSE ONE_

"_When I see your smile, tears run down my face, _

_I can't replace,_

_And now that I' strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know, I'll find deep inside me I can be the one._

_CHORUS_

_I will never let you fall, let you fall, (let you fall,)_

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be with you through it all, (through it all,)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_VERSE TWO_

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay-ay-ay._

_Seasons are changing, _

_And waves are crashing,_

_And stars are falling all for us._

_Days grow longer_

_And stars are falling all for us._

_Nights grow longer and days grow shorter_

_And I can show you I can be the one._

_CHORUS_

_I will never let you fall, let you fall, (let you fall,)_

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be with you through it all, (through it all,)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_BRIDGE_

'_Cause you're my (you're my)_

_my-i-i-i true love_

_My whole heart._

_Please don't throw that away._

'_Cause I'm here for you._

_Please don't walk away,_

_And please tell me you'll stay._

_Whoaaao stay! Whoaaaao!_

_Use me as you will,_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill,_

_And I know I'll be okay, _

_Even though my skies are turning gray._

_CHORUS_

_I will never let you fall, let you fall, (let you fall,)_

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be with you through it all, (through it all,)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_I will never let you fall, let you fall, (let you fall,)_

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be with you through it all, (through it all,)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_I will never let you fall, I'll stand up for you forever, even if saving you sends me to heaven."_

Aw, that was a sweet song. The next song reminded me a lot of what the Flock used to be like. But living in a house and staying in one place and a baby really changed that perspective around.

"_I see the sweat is dripping  
That's because you know just what I'm thinking  
Don't look back it's me who follows  
And there ain't nothing from me you can borrow_

You like to hide behind lies  
But we see through your disguise  
It's not a threat or a curse  
Just a proper verse

I'm gonna make you let go  
Of what you tried to withhold  
And I can promise it won't be long  
Yes I can promise

Boy, you better pray  
We don't seek you out, no  
You better pray__

_You think the war is over  
I've only shown you the tip of the iceberg  
And you rely upon your lawyers  
But at night when you sleep does it bother you?_

You like to hide behind lies  
But we see through your disguise  
It's not a threat or a curse  
Just a proper verse

I'm gonna make you let go  
Of what you tried to withhold  
And I can promise it won't be long  
Yes I can promise

Boy, you better pray  
We don't seek you out, no  
You better hope  
We might lose control, no

Is this good enough for you man?

Boy, you better pray  
We don't seek you out, no  
You better hope  
We might lose control, no_"_

Yeah, I miss those days pretty badly. But I think the days to come will be a whole lot better and a lot more rewarding. Except there will be less action and ass kicking of course.

**A/N I know Your Guardian Angel and You Better Pray are on different albums but whatever. Anyways, let's give Google and a round of applause for these lyrics! Yay! Haha, remember, fiftieth reviewer gets the next chapter dedicated to them! By the way, since I know the whole story in my head and I have it all drawn out, I'm guessing that this will only be ten chapters long. And I'm not planning on a sequel but I am thinking about having a one shot follow up. And I recently added a FanFiction to the Nineteen Minutes archive! I wrote it out of boredom so you should check it out and Jacob, I Have Loved. I'll hopefully update that soon, too! And whoever reviews gets a cookie when I get one! =D**_  
_


	8. Running Away

**A/N I know I suck. Sorry it took me so long to update. School started and I've been really busy with that, I've been busy with a certain special someone, working, drama, and **_**all**_** the fun stuff. I'd tell you more but that'd be a little weird…. Sorry for all the crappy excuses but that's the best I can come up with. By the way, Max, Fang, and Iggy know how to drive. Iggy won't be driving for obvious reasons though. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! So without further ado, here is your chapter!**

**MPOV**

So after the super fun car ride home, (note the sarcasym,) I got a nice little welcoming commite when I got home.

So apparently, Dr. Smith/Ruth called and wants Fang and I to go see her or whatever. And then, Iggy scared the cat away so Nudge wants to mentally create a new one and Angel wants one and they are all yelling! Gazzy keeps farting and it's disgusting and Fang isn't letting me walk and I'm about to explode!

"Damn it, guys! Can you please shut it?! Nudge, please create a cat for you and Angel to _share_, Gazzy, go outside if you wanna keep farting, Iggy, apologise to Nudge, and Fang I CAN WALK ON MY OWN THANKS." I snapped.

I instantly regretted yelling, too. Iggy made some remark about mood swings, Angel started to cry, Nudge wouldn't shut up with apologizing and what hurt the most was seeing Fang walking out the door, shaking his head. Grr. I apologized and started to waddle out the door to find Fang.

Fang was sitting there, flirting, with some chick who happened to have walked by. He talked to her like they were best friends and hugged! They _hugged!_ Then he followed her and most likely continued flirting and probably went and flirted with some of her friends! What is his problem?! Is this what he does when I get mad?! Am I never gonna be good enough for him?!

After a good twenty minutes of being pissed off and sitting on the couch waiting for Fang to come back so he could bring me to the doctors, (believe me, it's not that fun having a blind guy drive you places,) Fang finally graced me with his presence and walked in, face red from laughing.

"Hi," he said, nodding in my direction.

"Uh, Fang, did you forget Dr. Smith wanted to see us?" I said, annoyed.

"Yeah, well, where's Dr. M?"

"She has to work."

"Oh,"

"Fang can you please just bring me to Dr. Smith's please? It's for the health of your son and your girlfriend, if you forgot about having one of those."

"Max," he sighed, "Let's go, I don't wanna have this discussion with you right now."

I got up really slowly and he rolled his eyes at me, grabbed my wheelchair, and nodded to it.

I sighed. "Really, Fang? Does it matter if I walk a few yards to the car?" He'll get mad at me, we'll fight, he'll flirt with all these other girls, but when it comes to me walking I need the chair. Wow look at his priorities!

We drove in silence. It wasn't the good kind of silence either that you can like look into eachothers' eyes or whatever and feel like the electricity between us. It was the thick, akward, I wanna get out of here kind of silence.

Lucky us, we got caught in traffic.

"Damn it!" Fang yelled, hitting the dash board.

"Fang, settle down," I said, rolling my eyes and putting my hands on his.

"Max I think we need to talk," he said, and those were the dreaded words every girl doesn't want her boyfriend to say to her. Good thing I'm mad at him, otherwise I'd be worried.

"About what?! How I always give you consideration of not flirting but I don't get that consideration?! How I'm just never good enough for you?! How even though I'm pregnant with your son I still can't give you what you want?! Any other ideas?!" I yelled at him.

"Max I have no idea what you are talking about!" He yelled back. Why is he acting so innocent?! He knows what he did!

"I saw you flirting with that girl and then following her! I'm not stupid! What'd you guys do, meet up with some of her friends and flirt some more?! Or did you just screw?!"

"Really, Max, that's what you think of me?! I'm glad you love me so much!"

"Do you realize how bad it hurts when stuff like that happens?! It feels like someone stabbed me, then I lost my breath, then I feel sad and I don't mention anything so you can be happy?! I haven't felt safe in a while but I feel safe with you and you're just killing that feeling! Ugh!" I yelled, threw my hands up, and started to cry.

"Max," Fang said, softer now," I'm so sorry. I didn't know you felt that way at all. Please forgive me. Don't cry, Max, you're everything to me you know." When he said I was everything to him, my heart stopped and I was amazingly happy.

Traffic picked up again, and it was still silent. We pulled into Dr. Smith's office and Fang wheeled me into the office.

"Um, Max Martinez?" Fang told the receptionist, and it came out like a question.

"Yes, yes! Dr. Smith's office is down there, I'm sure you know where it is." The nice receptionist, who's nametag read Flo, directed us.

Fang cautisouly opened the door that read Dr. Smith. She was sitting at her desk, typing something.

"Uh, hi, Ruth. We were told you called us asking us to come down?" I said.

"Oh, yes, yes! I spent a lot of time figuring things out and from looking at ultra sounds, it seems that it would be safest for the baby to be delivered right away. Withen the next week actually.

"I know you want to save both the baby and Max, but it seems that there might be a major complication with that. It seems that the baby isn't growing right and a C- Section is in order. So do you think you could go to the General Hospital tomorrow for the operation?" Dr. Smith said, smiling and nodding her head.

I was about to say something, but Fang cut me to the chase.

"No." he said so easily.

"But Fang, Max'll most likely live with this! And possibly the baby, too!"

"Last week you told us it'd be safer for her to do a natural birth. No."

I decided to join the conversation for kicks.

"I agree with Fang. We're gonna go with a natural birth but thanks for trying to help though. That's appreciated." I said.

"Please! I just want to help you!" she said.

"We get that and again, thanks, but no thanks. I'm gonna have Andrew from a _natural _birth. Say it with me, _natural."_ I said.

"Yeah, thanks, but we have to leave now if that's all you gotta tell us. Bye," Fang said, and with that, we left.

Fang wheeled me back into the car and we drove back, thinking about what the doctor said.

"Do you think we should've listened to her?" I asked.

"Nah, she probably just wanted out money." Fang said and his answer made sense, so I didn't ask anymore questions.

We got home and went inside to watch some T.V. It was really late, and I was surprised to hear someone ring the doorbell.

"Expecting someone?" I teased Fang.

He laughed. "Nope, must be your pimp."

"How'd you know?" I said, and Fang got up to see who it was.

Fang opened the door and it was some girl around our age with red hair and green eyes, sobbing. Amedietly, she wrapped her arms around Fang.

"Fang!" she sobbed. "I'm pregnant!"

I got the idea. I can't believe him! He screwed someone behind my back and got her pregnant, _just like he got me pregnant!_ I really thought he loved me, too! But I guess I was only a tool to him.

I know it was stupid of me, but I got up and ran out the backdoor and flew away, sobbing into the night.

**FPOV**

"Maddy, I know you're upset and all but why are you telling me? I wasn't the one who screwed you. Wasn't it the Johnny guy?" I asked. Aw crap, Max got the wrong idea and ran off. Shit. She could hurt herself or the baby!

"I told him and he… ran off without another word! I have no clue where he is but will you be my baby's dad, Fang? You're the only one I have left in the world besides my unborn baby!" She sobbed.

"Uh, sorry Maddy, but no. I've got my own kid coming and a girlfriend to find. Uh, well, congrats and it sucks to hear about Johnny. I have to go so, uh, good luck and bye." I said and got her off our lawn and onto a park bench where she can cry or whatever.

I ran back to the house and wrote a quick note for Dr. M, Ella, and the Flock.

_Dr. M and the Flock and Ella,_

_um well some girl I know came over and Max got the wrong idea so she ran off. I don't know where she is or when she'll be back, so I'm gonna go try to find her. I've already tried calling her with no response; I know she has her phone on her so either she's ignoring me or her phone is off. Call me if she comes home and wish me luck._

_-Fang_

Wow, so Maddy, the slut, is pregnant? Never saw that one coming. Seems like teenage pregnancy is becoming a major issue. Weird.

Hoping to find Max is the only thing I can do besides looking, and right now I'm doing both.

And I ran out the back yard and flew off into the night, hoping Max'll be perched in a tree somewhere.

**A/N Well that was interesting. So tell me what you thought by reviewing! ;]**


	9. Finding Max in the ICU

**A/N I am so sorry, I realized that I completely rushed through that whole chapter **_**after**_** I put it up. So, hopefully this chapter won't be as rushed. And there's going to be some Iggy/Fang texting going on. Iggy can text because he has a special phone. There's brail on the letters and his phone tells him what the text says. That's a little farfetched but I really just want them texting. **

**FPOV**

So far, there has been no Max perched up in a tree somewhere.

I've gone miles and miles, and Max still isn't anywhere. I want to give up so badly and just get the Flock out here to help me. I'm desperate to find her. I mean she can most likely take care of herself, but when she's pregnant and all emotionally messed up, that's another story. She's been happy as can be and still managed to get kidnapped. So, if she's all sad and pregnant, then she could get killed or something. And that is not something I want happening.

I've been gone for a couple of hours with no luck. I'm gonna text Iggy and have him get his a- I mean _butt_ out here.

**Me: Iggy, get you and the Flocks' scrawny little butts out here looking for Max.**

I waited about a minute before my phone vibrated.

**Iggy: Manners, Fnick.**

I'm gonna lose my patience with this kid, and I'm not a very patient person to begin with.

**Me: Pretty please**

**Iggy: Now that's more like it. Okay, so we'll check the woods around the house and then go south.**

**Me: Thanks, man, oh and could you have Dr. M check all the local hospitals to see if Max checked in? **

**Iggy: Yeah, man**

I was about to send a response, but then I flew into a telephone pole. Wow, I had gotten _really _low if I just ran into a telephone pole. Never fly and text at the same time. I peeled myself off the pole and then responded to Iggy.

**Me: I'm gonna go now. Thanks for all your help with finding Max and good luck.**

**Iggy: No problem. Hey, just remember that you're not the only person who's gonna be all sad if something happens to Max.**

I grinned, which I do every now and again, Max is so loved. I just wish she didn't run away. I will never be able to live without her.

God, I need to pay attention to what I'm doing right now. I almost flew into _another_ pole. It's just so dark and rainy out here that I don't even know how _anyone_ can see. None the less a sad, pregnant mutant bird kid.

I tried her cell phone again by texting her. Man, I'm so addicted to texting now it's not even funny. Yeah, I know you guys are out there, laughing at the 15 year old mutant bird kid who's addicted to texting. What American isn't? Anyways, I texted Max.

**Me: Hey, love, it's me again. I didn't cheat on you or anything. Please just text me or come home or something so I know you're okay. I love you.**

After twenty minutes of flying and waiting for my phone to vibrate, I decided I probably wouldn't have felt it if my phone vibrated. So, I'll do the logical thing and turn up the ringer volume!

I probably won't hear anything from Max but I'll feel better with the volume up.

I flew, looking on the ground, in the sky, by trees, just about anywhere.

I flew in the direction I'm guessing Max flew and it was over a huge mass of land. The kind without civilization. And so far, I see nothing.

**MPOV**

I can't believe Fang would do something like that! Seriously, has the boy never heard of a condom?!

He gets me pregnant, and sadly, I thought we had something…. special as corny as that sounds. But I guess not. I bet the other girl he got pregnant thought they had something special, too. I bet he used that line on her, too. We have something special, something I've never experienced before. I love you; you're the only one out there for me. We're soul mates. I can picture him saying that. Let me be frank with you. All he wants is sex. All he and any other guy in this darn world wants is sex. Unless they're a monk.

The sad thing about this little rant is, I cried throughout the whole thing.

It's still raining, so my wings are soaking wet. Common sense flooded into my mind and if I want to keep me and my baby safe, I should land somewhere instead of flying. Fang won't find me cuddled up under a tree. He won't have any common sense and look in the sky, if he did come to find me. If he feels bad and worries about the life of his son, whose life now rests in my hands, he _might_ come looking for me.

_You treat me just like, another stranger._

_It's nice to meet you, sir; I guess I'll just be on my way out._

_Ignorance is your new best friend._

_Ignorance is your new best friend._

I looked at my phone and it was the bastard himself, Fang, sending me a text.

**Fang: Hey, love, it's me again. I didn't cheat on you or anything. Please just text me or come home or something so I know you're okay. I love you.**

Wow, if I wasn't so mad at him and myself, then I would've been all happy about the fact that he called me love. He's only done that a few times and it's nice and all, but it's not gonna cut it this time around. Come home or text me so I know you're okay?! Like he cares! He just feels bad! The fact like he even bothered to write "I love you," just pisses me off.

His text really angered me, so I landed and walked the few feet to this tree.

I lied down on my side and cried.

"Hey, baby, its okay, Mommy's gonna get you home and you'll be safe and warm. I'm sorry we can't be safe and warm right now but Daddy's being bad. I love you so much, with all of my life." I murmured to my big fat stomach that contained my beautiful son, Andrew.

All I could think about was Fang, Fang, Fang. So, I decided to yell at him, through text.

**Me: Fang you are the most self absorbed, bird kid, asshole there ever was! I hate you!**

I thought that was a bit harsh, but oh, well.

I didn't want to see his response yet, so I decided to take a nap.

_Fang and I were walking through a field, holding hands. We walked towards a basket that was overflowing with blankets. We kissed and I bent down to pick up what was in the basket, and it was the most beautiful baby ever. He had dark hair, blonde highlights, fair skin, the most beautiful brown eyes, and he was laughing. He had dark wings with gold on the tips and edges, outlining his wings. Occasionally, you could see some gold feathers throughout his wings. _

_I sat down with the baby in my hands and held him. Fang joined us and said that he loves me and I said I love him. It started to rain in the pretty field, so Fang took the baby and started to run. I followed Fang and we ended up underneath a tree. A man in all black walked towards us and he made the beautiful field with flowers turn black and die. I put myself in front of Fang and the beautiful baby so they wouldn't get hurt by the man in all black. Fang pushed me out of the way and handed me the beautiful boy. The dark man made the beautiful baby cry._

_The man started to laugh and then I felt a sharp pain in my side._

The sharp pain was so realistic that it woke me up.

I looked down, and I saw a gaping wound in my side.

I was shot.

I most likely will die.

Andrew, my baby, would die with me.

I need to get help.

**(I want to stop here but I think I'll continue… that's how nice I am…)**

**FPOV**

Still flying around in the rain. No sign of Max.

_All these things I hate revolve around me. _

_Yeah, yeah_

_Just back up before I snap._

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the new text.

**Max: Fang you are the most, self absorbed, bird kid, asshole there ever was! I hate you! **

She _hates_ me?

She doesn't hate me, right? She's just saying that because she's mad. Right? She could never hate me. She said that to me once. I know she's lying. I hope she's okay, and I really need to find her. She's probably really upset now. I hope she doesn't do anything desperate or stupid that would hurt her or the baby.

Iggy should know she's responded to me.

**Me: Max texted me and she said she hated me.**

**Iggy: You know she doesn't hate you. She's just really mad at you.**

**Me: I know that. It's just…. I'm worried about her.**

**Iggy: Don't worry, we'll find her. Now go search and stop talking to me, Fnick.**

I stopped texting him. He was probably right but I just feel like something bad happened to Max.

So I continued flying. I flew over this huge field with all these trees and growth and whatever. Underneath one was someone sleeping. Hopefully it's Max. So, I decided to check it out.

I landed and walked to the tree. Yep, it was defiantly Max. Thank goodness nothing happened to her…. Something's off. She looks off, the ground looks weird, she's sleeping funny, hell, she even_ smells _funny.

"Max?" I said. I walked closer, but I didn't wanna scare her off 'cause believe me, I've done _that_ many times before. "Max?" I said again. I stood right over her and she was shaking. There was a gaping hole in one of her sides that was about two fingers wide. Max was shot and is losing a lot of blood. Shit.

"Shit, Max. Why didn't you call me?" I mumbled and checked her pulse. She's still alive.

"Max, this is what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna call Iggy to get some help. I'm gonna pick you up and we're gonna fly and I'll get you back home or to a hospital. You'll be okay. Andrew'll be okay. You'll be okay and so will the baby. You guys are fine. Max, I love you. You're everything to me and you can't leave me. You can't leave me, Max. I love you." I said. That was probably the longest thing I have ever said in my life. Ever.

I lifted Max gently and carried her out from under the tree and took off. I then called Iggy with my mad ninja mutant bird skills. I mean how many people do you know that can carry their shot pregnant girlfriends, calling someone, flying, and having a panic attack at the same time? Yeah, that's what I thought.

Iggy answered on the first ring. _"This is Iggy. What do you want?" _

"_Iggy this is Fang, I have Max but she's shot and losing a lot of blood. I'm flying back to the safe house. Get some help there or something! We need it! She was wayyyy off somewhere far away and I'm flying as fast as I can but all this extra weight it's hard to fly. Shit, Iggy, there's so much blood." I said. Wow, I'm quite the chatter box tonight._

"_Shit, man, yeah I'll get help and take care of her. Don't go to the safe house; get your ass to the nearest hospital. Good luck. Bye bye now."_ Iggy said. I hung up and looked around on the ground for some civilization.

There was a gas station, a McDonald's, and some houses.

"Max, love, say something if you can, please." I said, desperate to hear her voice.

"Why would you do something that dumb, Fang?" Max said, her voice wavering.

I landed gently and walked carefully into the gas station.

"You know I didn't do anything stupid. Maddy's just a slut, she sleeps around, and was unprotected. She's had some obsession with me for a while so she came and begged me to help her. I said no." I told her.

She let out the softest, "oh."

"Uh, sir, where is the nearest hospital?" I asked the guy working at the counter.

"A few miles, oh, my goodness! Is that there girl okay?!" He said. This guy is the perfect "cowboy" example there ever was. He had the whole ten gallon hat going on, a leather looking vest, a shirt underneath, the boots, a beard and hair. Wow, this guy is great. He even talked cowboy like!

"Not really," I said, and ran out, careful of Max, and flew. I flew for around ten minutes, and then saw of the most amazing things. Normally, I'd think it was terrible and all that 'cause of what went down at the School and all that, but Max needs a hospital right now. Later on, we'll joke about this, how worried I was about her, how I ran into the hospital, yelling at people for someone to help her, and when she went under operation and I wasn't allowed, everything crashed down on me, and I cried.

That's right, me Mr. Emotionless, Mr. NevershowswhatI'mfeeling, Mr. Emo, broke down in a hospital waiting room. A nurse saw me and ran out to me, asking if I was with Max. I said I was, and she asked if I would mind being a blood donor to her. They did as much operation on sealing the wound in her stomach, and they would deliver the baby right away, but I need to be ready to give blood to Max.

They told me I could go in Max's room if I'd like to, if I wanted to watch my baby be born. I did, so I got some hospital scrubs on.

I went over to Max and held her hand, even though she was unconscious.

"Hey, Max, it's me, Fang. Babe, I love you, and right now I'm watching our son be born. He's gonna be the most beautiful, handsome thing to ever walk this planet. You are gonna be the best mom in the world. I love you." I said, and I watched as the doctors performed the C- Section, even though I wanted to rip their lungs out with my bare hands for cutting opening Max's stomach. Even though they were being helpful and all that.

They took out Andrew, and he was covered in body fluids and blood and all the fun stuff, but right away I could tell how amazing he was.

_I helped make him; he's half me, wow._

They cleaned him off, and wrapped him in a blanket.

"Your girlfriend is the most interesting sp- I mean, _person_ I have ever seen. Would you mind if we searched around a little bit?" Said the main doctor guy.

"Uh, yeah I would. She's a person, not some toy for you to look around in. Can I hold my son now? And shouldn't we start putting some of my blood into Max?" I asked, pissed off that this guy would even _ask_ to look around Max's insides.

"Alright, I suppose we will refrain ourselves from searching around this scientific discovery."

"Do you really think she's like this naturally?! People just like you did this to her, me, and the rest of our family. Now our son has wings!" I yelled. I let go of Max and walked over to the nurse who was holding Andrew. I took my son from the nurse and held him.

He was like the most fragile thing ever, and he was so cute! He had a little bit of dark hair on his head, olive skin, and his eyes are closed so I won't know what they look like until he opens them. I also can't check out his wings until we're alone, for safety reasons.

"Hey, can I start to get some blood into Max now?" I said.

The doctor agreed, and hooked me up to this plastic bag with a needle. My blood started pouring out of me, and with the arm that wasn't loosing blood held Andrew. He was still sleeping and that was okay with me. I already know I love him to death.

After a while, they took enough blood from my arm and then hooked Max up with yet _another_ needle and this time, my blood poured into _her_. She once gave up blood for me, but now it's my turn to give blood. I hope they give me a sticker and a doughnut.

After like, an hour of me sitting in the hospital room, waiting for Max to wake up, staring at my adorable sleeping son, I realized I should call Iggy or someone like that. I looked at my little phone clock, and it was like, seven at night. I left the safe house at around seven at night _yesterday._ Time flies when you're having fun. Not to say this whole experience was great, but I kind of want to go home and sleep in my bed, with Max and Andrew lying next to me.

"_Hey, Iggy," I said, "Guess what?! I'm a dad!"_

"_Dude! No way! The baby wasn't due for another two weeks or something like that, right? How'd that happen? How's Max? Is the product of your love making adorable and all the mushy crap?" Iggy said. God, he's a riot. _

"_Iggy, man, you're such a riot. Anyways, Max, Andrew, and I are hanging out in the I.C.U., waiting to be moved to the maternity ward when Max gets her blood transfusions all done, and Max is doing great. She's got 75% chance of surviving, and I know that sounds low but you should've seen how bad she was. Wasn't good. Yes, Andrew is the most adorable thing out there, 'sides Max anyways." I said._

"_Wow, way to write a speech. Where are you guys? Has Max like, woken up yet?"_

"_Um, we're at the General Hospital in Wisconsin. She hasn't. You guys gonna come?" I asked._

"_Yeah, man, we'll be there soon. What room number?" _

"_1234."_

"_Alrighty then let me know if anything changes."_

"_Will do." _I said, and hung up on Iggy.

Then, Max's heart thingy went beeeeeep beeeeeeeep beeeeeeep beep.

Doctors and nurses rushed in.

**A/N I'll leave you guys right where I just left off. I know there were some errors in there but you can deal with it. Review and you'll get a magical pixie fairy! ;]**


End file.
